Devious Hearts
by coldcrafter
Summary: (Continuation of A Heart To Remember and Healing Hearts) Jasmine is back, but Mitch doesn't know it, even though she's right in front of him. Jazz/Taylor is know faced with a choice. Tell him, or keep it secret. Which will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

Heyo you smelly poopiness. I have no idea what that's about... Anyways here we are! A Devious Heart! We have figured out that Jazz is back, but Mitch doesn't know it! This will only be like 5 chapters, same as the last :P

ON WITH IT!

The wind tugs at my hair and dress. The sun glistens off the water. I stare down at the water. I want to jump in and stay there.

My life was perfect. On the outside. On the outside, I was happy. The inside was another story. Depressed. Anorexic. Cutter. Damaged.

I let out one long sigh. There's a point when lies become so intertwined, that you don't know what's the truth. Of course my case was a little different. I was repeating lies told to me, thinking they were true.

I barely hear the footsteps on the dock, coming up behind me.

"I know what you're thinking," Eli's voice says behind me. "I've been in your place."

He's dressed in the usual all black. Could Eli really been thinking the same thing as me at one point? To drown?

"Why did you want to?" I ask him.

He stares down into the depths below. "I felt unwanted. What about you?"

I take moment to think. Why was I here? Why was I thinking like this? "He's coming here."

"Who?"

"It's a long story." I don't start from the beginning. No, I start in the middle when I met him for the second time.

*Time Skip* (you know what happened)

Why was I so nervous about seeing him again? Would he be mad? Would he be happy? There's only one way to figure out and that moment had just approached.

Eli was still standing with me on the edge of the dock. I was only part way through my story, when we heard the soft pad of foot steps on the wooden dock. I take a quick glance over my shoulder and then a second.

It was him. It was really him. He holds out his arms, waiting for me to run into them. I don't run into his open arms, instead I just stand there with my mouth wide open. I couldn't believe it. I had been standing on this dock for the past hour, planning what I would do, but there I stand just gawking at him. I take a step towards him and my knee buckles. I want to run, but I also want to seem mature and walk calmly towards him. I take a few steps towards him, I walk faster and faster, until I break out into a run. I jump into his warm embrace.

"Hey Jazz," he whispers. Tears escape. He was here. He was really here.

I gaze up, into his chocolate eyes. "I missed you, Preston."

"Is this 'him?'" Eli asks.

"This isn't the 'him', but he's a him," I tell him.

"Who's this?" Preston asks, nodding towards Eli.

"This is Eli, he's a friend of mine."

"And who's 'him?'" He asks.

"'Him' is Mitch."

*Time Skip*

"Guess what?" My roommate, Crystal asks the second I step in the door.

"Chicken butt?"

"No," she says, rolling her eyes. "BajanCanadian is coming here!"

It's my turn to roll my eyes. Crystal had the biggest fangirl crush on him. She also had a crush on Preston.

"How do you know?" I ask, trying to sound excited.

"He posted a v-log," she says as she brings up the video.

I already knew he was coming, because he told me face to face. That meant he also knew that I was going to be here. After the 'incident' I avoided him as much as possible, if course we still had to work together.

"I will be going with Jerome and Adam and my friend Taylor," his voice says, in the video.

"I hope this Taylor is nothing like that Jazz girl he dated," Crystal states.

I bit the inside of my lip. Crystal didn't know that I knew Mitch, Jerome, Adam and Preston and she didn't know I was Jazz. She knew that I was Taylor, but she didn't know that I was the Taylor he was talking about.

Tomorrow was the first day of classes, meaning Mitch was already here.

"Wanna look around for a bit? See if we can find them?" She asks.

I want to say, 'no, not really,' but instead I chirp, "Sure."

We grab our longboards and head out the door. It's already starting to get dark out.

*Time Skip*

We find Natalie and Eli outside and of course, Crystal has to share the good news. Natalie seems excited, probably because Adam is coming. Eli just shoots me a worried glance.

"Oh my god! Look!" Natalie screams, pointing at a group of four people. Mitch, Jerome, Adam, and Preston.

Crystal and Natalie rush up to the group and ask, "Are you SkyDoesMinecraft? Are you BajanCanadian?"

Eli and I walk up behind them.

"Are you ok?" Eli asks. I give him a small nod.

"Hey Taylor," Adam says, when he noticed me.

"Hi Adam," I say shyly. Crystal and Natalie stand there with their mouths wide open.

Preston and Jerome give me the same look as Eli. They knew that I was Jazz.

"Oh uh, Taylor this is Preston. Preston this is Taylor," Jerome introduces. He knew that I knew Preston, but it's an act so Mitch doesn't find out too quickly.

I shake Preston's hand and say, "Nice to meet you."

"This is Crystal, Natalie and Eli and they already know who you are," I introduce.

Natalie and Crystal start bombarding Mitch and Adam with questions. Jerome and Preston glance at each other and then at me. They come closer so we can whisper.

"You ok?" Jerome asks.

"Ya," I reply with a nod.

"Really? You seem kinda pale," Preston says.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do," I sigh.

"Do you want to talk later? Without them," Jerome says, nodding at the two fangirls and the two YouTubers.

Hi guys! I don't want to explain a load of stuff right now... If something confuses you, just say so in the reviews. PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2: He Already Knows

Hello! First off I forgot to mention that Eli, Natalie and Crystal are all OCs I was given. Reply Time!

YoshiPuff: sorry but I can't add in the personality changes now because the first chapter is already out and well it doesn't work if I change her half way through. Plz understand. If you want your OC paired with someone your choices are Adam, Jerome, Preston and Eli. Crystal can still have all her crushes but that's who she can be paired with.

AlexandriCP: that's the point...

DeadTuber: THANK YOU

Guest: :D mission accomplished

ON WITH IT!

Taylor's POV

Jerome and I decided to meet later that night.

"So what are you going to do?" Jerome asks me. "You'll have to tell him eventually."

"I don't know. What if he's still mad at me?"

"Are you kidding me? When he found out you left, he was devastated. Your all he thinks about! He couldn't stay mad at you."

"Really?" I ask. He nods. "How do I explain it to him? How do I explain that I forgot everything?"

"Well what happened? Why did you forget it?"

"I don't know! All I remember is waking up in a hospital and my brother was there. He told me my name is Taylor, I love Minecraft and Coldplay, I went to Penticton Secondary, and I came to Toronto to be with him. I asked him about my friends and he said they were all in Penticton. Then I asked about my parents and he said they are New Foundland. I asked him about my scar and he didn't answer me."

"Ok, so you lost your memory and your brother was the one that helped you get your memory back, but he lied to you."

"Yup."

"Then just tell Mitch that."

I bite onto my lip. "Did Mitch ever move on?"

"Yes, he did, but he moved from Jazz to Taylor."

"Really?"

"Ya, he said he would never move on, but I could tell he was falling for you."

I chuckle to myself. 'Mitch moved on, but it was still you.'

"Did you move on?" He asks me.

"No, after I lost my memory, I was still into YouTube and I had a fangirl crush on Mitch."

"So you both thought you moved on, but it was still the same person. Huh," Jerome laughs. "It's crazy how perfect you are for each other."

"Do you think we should tell Adam?"

"Adam already knows."

*Time Skip*

Today was the first day of classes. I rush out the door with my longboard and back pack. I run down the steps and hop on. I weave through the thin crowd. The crowd gets thinner and thinner. I hear a bell ring.

"Shit," I mutter.

Adam's POV

The class had just settled in, when Taylor burst through the door.

"Miss Timmer, your late," the teacher states.

First off, it's kinda creepy that the teacher has already learned our names. Second, did she say Timmer?

"Sorry," Taylor mumbles. She scans across the room and her eyes land on mine. She takes the last, open seat, beside Mitch.

Everyone had given up on her being Jazz. Jerome didn't really think that she was Jazz, but I could tell he was slightly suspicious, then all suspicion vanished. Mitch was slowly giving up. Ty, Yuki, Chris, and Jason never really cared about it. Everyone just thought she was just like any other girl. Everyone, except me. I was the only one that knew Jazz before the first car crash. Only her name wasn't Jazz, it was Taylor. I knew that 'Jazz' went to Toronto. I knew she had a scholarship for this college. I knew she had dyed her hair blonde. I knew it was her.

So after class I confront her.

"Hey Taylor, or should I say Jazz?"

When I first said she was Jazz she looked confused, this time she looked guilty.

"How did you figure it out?" She whispers.

"You see, I knew this girl named Taylor Timmer. She was best friends with a girl named Meghan, but one day Meghan was gone and Taylor wasn't Taylor, she was Jasmine," I put simply.

"You knew me before the crash," she says in awe. "How did you know I was Jasmine?"

"You don't remember? I saw you before you left and you had dyed your hair blonde and you told me you were going to Toronto."

"I did?" She looks confused, but she's not the only one. Not everyone can pretend their someone else around their friends and ex-boyfriend and have them believe you. Jasmine, or Taylor, would have been overjoyed to see us. I knew she would, but the most we ever got was a quick flicker of excitement and it turned out that was only because she was a subscriber. Could she have forgotten? How do you forget all of that? How do you forget something like a car crash that killed your parents?

Taylor's POV

Adam knew me before the crash. There were little signs, but I never picked up on them. When I first met him, he wanted me to sing at his party and I said I couldn't sing and then he said something about a talent show. There's no way I would have sang in front of a crowd when I couldn't even say a word. That would have been before the car crash and all the orphanages.

Sorry it's short! Do you like how I added a small detail from the first story? Didn't notice? Ok. I don't think I have much to say... BLUBBER! I mean... PEACE!

(check out the poll on my profile)


	3. Chapter 3- Jealousy Makes A Return

Heyo people! This would have been out yesterday but the charger for my iPod broke and well it just so happened to be when my battery died... You win Apple, you win... If you're really confused PM me about. When I finish the story I will probably summarize and explain everything.

ON WITH LEMONS!

Taylor's POV

"So this is what you meant. When you said that you were spent. And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit. Right to the top. Don't hold back. Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check. I don't ever wanna let you down. I don't ever wanna leave this town. 'Cause after all, this city never sleeps at night," I sing softly to myself. (It's Time by Imagine Dragons)

That one line echoes through my mind. 'I don't ever wanna let you down. I don't ever wanna leave this town.' I never wanted to let down Mitch, yet I still left. Leaving him was the dumbest thing I ever did. Why couldn't I just stay and work it out? (Because the author is evil...) If I feel so stupid for leaving, then why am I not telling him the truth? I know I will tell him eventually, I just don't know when that is. All I know is that the moment is drawing closer.

You see, I have a plan. If Mitch is falling for me, like Jerome says, then he will make a move and when that happens, I'll show him the necklace.

The necklace jingles around in my pocket. I was on my way to Mitch and Jerome's soccer game. I spot Preston and Adam up ahead. I do a jogging, skipping thing to catch up to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Preston asks.

"Not much, just the usual Mitch problem."

Preston glances towards Adam and then back at me.

"It's ok, he knows," I inform him.

Mitch's POV

Her delicate features have an angelic glow. Her silky hair falls over her shoulders and her green eyes sparkle. Her eyes land on mine and she flashes her picture-perfect smile. She was wearing her signature beanie and carrying her longboard. She meanders beside Adam and Preston.

She has been with Preston quite a bit, since they met. Was I losing another girl to him? She was also with Jerome and Adam on a regular basis. She hung out with everyone, but me.

She walks straight up to me, still grinning. Her shoulders hunch slightly and then straighten.

"Good luck," she says.

"Thanks, I'll need it," I joke.

She spins on her heel, towards the bleachers. I watch her head up the stairs followed by Preston.

I feel an elbow jab at my ribs.

"I thought you didn't like her," Adam says.

"Well... That's a lie," words just flow out of my mouth. I can't stop them.

Adam chuckles to himself and joins Preston and Taylor.

*Time Skip* (Taylor's POV)

The clock read one minute. The score was still at 0-0. Jerome dashes down the field, with the ball only a couple feet ahead with every kick. He passes the ball across the field to Mitch. It flies through the air and everything seems like we are in slow-motion. The draws nearer to Mitch, but still hasn't touched the ground. In mid air Mitch's foot connects with the ball. Everything goes back to normal speed. All you see is the goalie diving and the net shaking.

Cheers erupt from around me. It's followed by the buzz of the timer. People flood onto the field. The three of us join them and run up to Jerome and Mitch. I leap at Mitch and wrap my arms around him. I just needed to remember what it's like to be in his arms. His arms hesitantly find their way around my waist. Over his shoulder Jerome, Adam, and Preston all raise their eyebrows. I spot Eli, Natalie, and Crystal walking towards us. Eli looks happy for me. Natalie looks confused and then there's Crystal. Pure jealousy. I was hugging her favourite YouTuber. I was with her hugest crush. That's another reason I can't scream to the world that I am Taylor Jasmine Timmer.

Crystal's POV

Anger and jealousy bubble up inside of me. Taylor was all buddy-buddy with the four YouTubers and they all thought I was some crazy fangirl. I was cool with her being friends with them, but I draw a line at hugging Mitchell Hughes.

*Earlier this morning*

"Hey Mitch!" I greet.

"Oh, hey Crystal," Mitch says, annoyed.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe like to um..." I trail off. He's not even looking at me! His eyes follow my best friend as she walks by. I try and keep the smile that's quivering away.

There's a reason why everyone hated that Jazz girl that he dated. It's because we all wanted to be her. We wanted to be in his arms and feel his warmth. I should be happy for Taylor shouldn't I? I knew she had a few issues. I mean it started with depression and then one thing lead to another.

A/N fun fact! Jerome's ex-girlfriend is named Jasmine! Also remember the Julia I mentioned in the first story? Well I know a Julia and she used to date a Mitch! :P I think that's all I got... SEE YA AVOCADOS!


	4. Chap4- Those Who Stand Tall Have Fallen

Hello *use Gru's voice* I am back. Anypoop, looks like nobody's really confused. Do you actually know exactly what happened? Or are you too lazy to PM me? Or do you all think I'm too lazy too explain everything in my authors notes?

My inspiration for this chapter was Prospekt's March/Poppyfields by Coldplay (:P) I suggest you listen to it while you read this.

ON WITH PICKING NOSES! (I mean... What?)

Taylor's POV

I had my first field hockey practice tonight. My orange-coloured stick sways back and forth with every step I take. I have the urge to club someone in the head and run away laughing. I much as I'd like to bash in someone's skull, I just continue walking. There's just that tugging thought in the back of my mind, that I feel like I could get rid of by whacking someone in the face. One swing would get rid of that one tugging thought. The one echoing through my mind. The one keeping me up at night. The one that I can't cut or starve away. That single thought that makes me want to claw out my eyes and rip out my hair. The thought that makes it so I can talk without speaking. I'm just trying take what I can get from the situation. The one thought that has been spread to everyone, except for the one person that needs to know. That thought is 'How could I forget?'

How could I forget the one I love? How could I forget everything I've been through? Sure, memory lose had something to do with it, but that's six years from my life. Six years of blankness. Six years, all a grey fog. I wish life could be as simple as fish swimming around in a barrel.

The leaves have already turned into an autumn rainbow. Golden yellows, flaming oranges, rust reds and hazel browns. Leaves rustle around me from the soft September breeze. A small gust of air rushes past me and then settles down. Leaves dance to the ground. There's the soft burble of the creek that runs through campus. I cross over the small bridge and I notice the few words scrawled in graffiti. 'Ever get the feeling that you're missing a mark?'

The sky was a pale orangey-pink. I feel like I'm in my own separate world, my own separate sky.

(HOLY POOP THERE WAS LIKE 5 COLDPLAY REFERENCES! (There's actually 7))

There's just something that seems off with the world. How everyone carries on when someone is dying on the inside. How people carry on when someone's world is crumbling before their eyes. How people smile when someone is wanting to break down and cry, but tears never come. There are something's that are too painful to cry about. Something stupid and insignificant can cause one to bawl, but they will stay strong when everything is against them. Then there's the ones that stay strong through everything, but break when things are looking up. Those who stand tall risk falling. Those who stand tall HAVE fallen, but have gotten back up. Now is my time to get back up.

(I loved writing that part)

Mitch's POV

Jerome and I were wandering around the campus. Autumn leaves drift to the ground around us. I catch a glimpse of blonde hair and a purple beanie. Taylor. She was the slightly more badass version of Jasmine. My eyes follow her across the small bridge.

"Ohhh... Mitch be crushing," Jerome teases.

"What? No," I fire back.

"Oh come on. You like Taylor. Admit it," he presses.

I find myself saying, "Ok, maybe just a little."

"Then what are you waiting for? Make your move!"

"Uh, no."

"You might want to hurry up. I know a couple others that have got their eye on her."

"Oh ya, like who?" I question. I meant it as a joke, but I was actually worried. What if I miss my chance?

"Oh you know, just some guys."

"Do you think she likes me back?" I ask him.

"I KNOW she likes you back," he says, with emphasis on 'know.'

I shove my hands in my pockets. My fingertips find the small silver band that's been there for over a year. I was going to ask Jasmine to marry me. I never knew how to ask and then it was too late. We broke up and she was gone.

Could Taylor be the one? Sure hadn't even kissed, but was she the one I was destined to be with? Jasmine wasn't the one, could her almost exact copy be the one?

Crystal's POV

I find my longing for Mitch growing more and more distant every day and growing stronger towards Preston. He didn't look at me like I was some obsessed fan. He looked at me like I was human, like I was real.

I hear the door swing open. It was Taylor, back from hockey practice.

"Hey Crystal," she greets. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

She looks like she wants to back out, take back what she said, but she's into deep.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to be as cheerful as I can. I knew this was something serious, but I thought I should give it a positive twist.

"Um, I used to date Mitch," my heart sinks. That's why Mitch was interested in her more then me. He still loved her. That meant Taylor broke up with him. Why would you break up with that? I mean have you seen Mitch? His parents should have named him Sexiness.

I don't know what to think. Should I be angry? Should I be sad? Happy? I push past Taylor and head out the door.

"Crystal, wait," Taylor's voice says behind me. I glare at the other end if the hallway. One of the last people I wanted to see right was coming towards me. Mitch.

"You ok Crystal?" He asks.

I ignore him and keep marching.

Taylor's POV

I'm not sure what I expected Crystal to do. Maybe fangirl? Maybe scream at me? I hear the soft tapping of a knock on the door. At first, I think it's Crystal, but why would she knock when it's her dorm too?

I open the door and before I get a chance to look at them, a pair of lips are pressed into mine. They're too close for my eyes to focus on them, but I didn't need to see them. It was Mitch.

YAYYYYYY! MITCH AND JAZZ ARE BACK TOGETHER! Sorry for all the POV changes. Do you have a favourite part or quote from this story? My was the start of this chapter. Tell me your favourite part in the reviews! PEACE!

Did you find the Coldplay references? No? Thought so...


	5. Chapter 5- I'm Jazz

Taylor's POV

It was Mitch. Warmth spreads through me. It has him. He pulls away and grins.

"Do you love me?" He asks.

"Of course I do. I am a little hurt that you moved on though," I tell him. He figured out I'm Jazz, right? He furrows his eyebrows. Oh my god, he doesn't know. I mean it couldn't be more obvious!

"My god, Mitch!" I scream and rush out the door.

"Taylor! Wait!" I hear him running up behind me. He grabs my arm and forces me to face him.

Mitch's POV

She pulls out a small necklace from her pocket. The chain is broken and stain with dried blood. It has a small silver heart, with the letter J engraved.

"I'm Jazz!" She screams at me.

I feel like I just got shoot. When you hear the gun shot and in that split second, fear fills you. Then it hits you.

I open my mouth and then close it. I finally ask, "How?"

"I... Don't... Know..." She says.

"How could you keep this from me?!" She was hiding in plain site. "I was heart broken and you never told me who you are!"

"Mitch I can explain!" She pleads.

"Explain," I tell her plainly.

"I... I forgot," she whispers.

"You forgot? That's the lamest excuse ever! How could you forget how you used me?!"

"I didn't use you!" She screams as I push past her and head down the hall. I stomp back to the dorm Jerome and I share. He sitting on the small couch.

"Hey," he greets. "Where were you?"

"I was talking to Jasmine," I hiss.

"So you guys back together?" He looks up at me, his mouth forms a oh.

"You knew that it was Taylor all along, didn't you?"

He nods slowly. "Why are you mad? You found her, you should be happy."

"Because she was lying the whole time! She knew that I still loved her, but she still lied to me! And to make it worse she said she forgot!"

"She didn't tell you what happened, did she? She didn't just forget. She lost her memory. It was after the party when she got hit that her memory came back. She didn't tell you because she didn't know how you would react," I hate that he says this calmly. I want to argue! "You see she didn't forget. She still loves you."

"Oh shit, I gotta go apologize."

Taylor's POV

I just pissed off Crystal and Mitch in a matter of minutes. The door flies open and I expect it to be Crystal.

Mitch pulls me into his arms and presses his lips into mine.

"Jerome told me," he tells me when I pull away. I wrap my arms around his neck and burry my face in his collar bone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"I thought you would be angry."

"If you had told me the truth, I wouldn't have been."

"That's not what I mean. You weren't the only one heart broken," I whisper to him.

"What do you mean?" I try to pull away. I can't tell him.

"Jazzy?" He gently pulls me closer to him and kisses me again. His hand finds it's way underneath my shirt. I tense up when his finger tips brush along the bottom of my rib cage, praying he doesn't feel the scars that line them. He freezes and pulls away. He lifts my shirt just enough to show my ribs. There are two things he will notice. One, the scars and cuts. Two, how skinny I am. Even skinny then before. That's because I am anorexic.

"Jasmine," he breaths as he runs a finger along my ribs. "Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I wasn't the same when you left. I mean, when I left," I correct myself. "I didn't know what to do, so I did what I knew would work. I cut away my problems," I try to give him a weak smile.

"So you starved and cut yourself? You need to stop being so hard on yourself."

"But it was all my fault! I was the one that lied to you! I was the one that left! I was the one that forgot about the one I love!"

"It's not your fault! I could have listened. I could have let you explain, but I didn't."

A/N time to explain everything! So Jazz was Taylor all along. I just made everything over complicated because the first review I got on A Heart To Remember guessed my plot. Anyways what happened was before the car crash that killed Jazz/Taylor's parents her name was Taylor. When she met she told him her middle name, Jasmine. After Jazz left in the first story she went by Taylor. Then something happened and she lost her memory. Her brother was the one that helped her get it back, but he wasn't completely honest, so when Mitch met Taylor, she didn't recognize him, apart from his videos. Then at the party at Mitch's house. Taylor got drunk and Jerome was going to walk her back to her house, but on the way something happened and she had to go the hospital. That's when she got her memory back, but was afraid to tell Mitch. Until this chapter. Also in A Heart To Remember Jazz's POVs were in the future, that's why it was the start of this story. Did that help explain stuff? No? Ok. PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6- The End OR IS IT?

Imma quickly reply to some reviews then we'll... GET ON WITH IT! :P

AlexandriCP- ya I know it was kinda sudden, but they both knew they loved each other and I want to get this story rolling! :P btw what does CP stand for? Could it be COLDPLAY?!

YoshiPuff- hahaha I know my story is kinda retarded (read what I said to AlexandriCP)

Everyone Else- Thank you for your reviews! Sorry to those that are still confused... You have to be completely insane to follow the plot (and to come up with it) :P

ON WITH FROG LEGS! (Ew...)

Taylor's POV

It has been six months since Mitch and I got back together. Crystal and Preston had started dating, along with Natalie and Eli. Jerome and Adam both some girls. Yuki and Ty got married and Chris' and Jason's wedding was coming up. I quite cutting and was able to cure myself of anorexia. Everything was back to normal and I was happy again.

There was still that looming thought that everything would crumble before me again, but I was confident that I could keep it in one piece. That didn't happen...

Mitch and I were sitting on a bench in the campus. Everything was a cheerful, spring green. I forget what we were talking about, all I remember is this:

"I don't like your last name," Mitch said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I don't like your last name," he said again. "You should change it."

"To what?" I question.

"Hughes," he slides off the bench and onto one knee. He holds out a indigo, velvet box. He pops open the lid and asks, "Will you marry me?"

The ring was made of silver, with a diamond in the middle and two smaller rubies on either side. I broke into tears and collapsed in his arms.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," I whispered over and over again.

The End of Devious Hearts

Coming soon- Healed, Remembered, Deceived

Sorry it's really short. I guess I could've made it part of last chapter... BUT I DIDNT! SO DEAL WITH IT!

In other news... I need two girl OCs. One will be dating Jerome, the other will date Adam. I know what you're thinking. The story just ended why is dumbass asking for OCs? They are going to be in the one-shot (Healed, Remembered, Deceived) I will pick the OCs. If I only get two, then you're in luck! Cause I'm stuck with your OC...

Name:

Appearance: (hair, eyes, height/build, please say what dress they would wear to a wedding...)

Personality:

Like: (Jerome or Adam)

Other: (don't care what you say were, just don't give me some outlandish idea for the story)

PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7- THE END--- FOR REALS!

Heyo just letting you guys now that the end is out! Go check it out! It's called, Healed, Remembered, Deceived. Its just a fluffy way to wrap up the story! With a plot twist if course... PEACE!


End file.
